Romance is a Dance
by tigereve920
Summary: FEB04 UPDATE! Nefer-Tina thinks Ja-Kal needs to loosen up. And, there's no better way to loosen up than dancing. [Rated for future chapters.]
1. Step One

Title: Romance is a Dance

Author: tigereve920

Feedback: Send your comments or constructive criticism to missyc@san.rr.com 

Status: Complete

Warning: Some sexual situations

Pairing: Ja-Kal/Nefer-Tina

Category: Romance/Humor

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nefer-Tina thinks Ja-Kal needs to loosen up. And, there's no better way to loosen up than dancing.

Author's Notes: Future Fic. It's a quicky--More of a finger exercise.

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Romance is a Dance

Step One: Select a partner.

"No."

"Come on, I'll be fun!"

"I'm not going."

She frowned, allowing a few hairs to fall onto the sides of her face. "You need to get out and do something fun once in a while. Worrying over a non-existent bad guy can't be good for you!"

"Nefer-Tina," he began. "I have a duty, we all have a duty, to the prince."

"So?" she coyly replied. 

He raised a brow.

"Ja-Kal, It's possible to do both things at once!" she whined, grabbing onto his arm. "Please?"

Ja-Kal sighed. She was the only woman he knew that could wear him down. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Nefer-Tina gave a shout in triumph. She quickly promised that he'd love it and ran off. 

"You know you've screwed yourself over," the scribe cracked from behind.

"As soon as it's out of her system, I'll stop going." 

Rath gave a snort in reply. 

"Yes, Rath?" Ja-Kal breathed, exasperated from having to deal with everyone today.

"That woman will never get dancing out of her system." Rath shook his head. "You, Ja-Kal, are royally screwed for the rest of your afterlife."

Ja-Kal shrugged his comment off, and turned to lie down on the couch. A low, deep moan from under him made him jump. 

"What in the name…"

The cat hissed at Ja-Kal once more out of spite and sauntered off to find a better place to sleep.

"…i…diot…" was all Rath could manage to utter before bowing his head to hide his face, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably in silent laughter…


	2. Step Two

Author's Notes: Yes, I managed to meet get another chapter out within a week! *is proud* 

I know many of you noticed the modern language. I used it in order to make it more appealing to younger audiences and to go with the beat of the story itself. But, I'll try to maintain their normal vocabulary as well.

In addition, please bear in mind that these first chapters are setting up the story. There WILL be longer chapters ahead. 

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Romance is a Dance

Step Two: Introduce Yourself.

Nefer-Tina tapped her foot impatiently, while constantly glancing at the clock. Throwing her head back, she shrieked into the air. 

The frustrated shriek was followed by a wet thud. Armon looked sorrowfully at his hero sandwich--the nourishing, plump sandwich lay, shattered, on the floor. 

"My sandwich..." 

Nefer-Tina continued, "Ja-Kal, if you don't come out here right now…"

Armon looked up at the anxious mummy and raised a brow. "Where are you going, Nefer-Tina?"

Nefer-Tina stopped walking back and forth and looked over in surprise at Armon. "How long have you been there, Armon?"

"I just got here," he replied. Turning to his devastated sandwich, he sighed and bent down to rescue the clean food.

"Oh, well Ja-Kal and I are going to go dancing." Then, turning in Ja-Kal's general direction, irritated, she threw, "If he'll just hurry up and get out here!"

Armon absently nodded his head, as he went along picking up pickles. Nefer-Tina saw he wasn't paying attention and gave an annoyed sigh. 

"Ja-Kal, are you--" 

"Ready?" he finished, entering the room. His eyes widened and carefully took in the smooth skirt that hugged Nefer-Tina's hips. 

Armon glanced at Ja-Kal. He did a double take. Then, Armon let a howl of laughter loose.

Ja-Kal shot Nefer-Tina a poisonous scowl. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in irritation.

The young mummy tried to stifle a giggle. "D-Don't worry, Ja-Kal. You look fine." 

"I look like a fool…" 

Armon had calmed his fit of laughter to a minimal chuckle, and was clutching a chair for support. "You look…" he began before he broke into another spell of laughter.

"What in the world is going--Oh my!" Rath soon joined Armon in his gaiety, and the two were nearly rolling on the floors. 

Ja-Kal crossed his arms in embarrassment. He didn't see the humor in his tight, white shirt. In fact, Nefer-Tina had claimed that it was the rage. Perhaps he was a fool to listen to her wild advice?

Nefer-Tina soon began to feel sorry for the poor hunter and patted his back.

Ja-Kal stiffened at Nefer-Tina's touch. He never imagined his concession would lead to such shame. This was the last straw. He would simply tell Nefer-Tina that he had other duties to attend and would not be able to go. 

"Nefer-Tina, I…" he sternly began.

The young charioteer's eyes widened. She knew the words that would soon flow out of Ja-Kal's mouth. The very same words that have been spoken through his lips for the past several weeks and the very same words that jarred her heart to no end: I have other duties to attend to.

But, something inside Ja-Kal quickly caused him to withdraw after he saw the disappointment sown throughout her features. "I'm ready to go."

Nefer-Tina's face beamed with a genuine smile. Looking at Nefer-Tina's face caused a quick shiver to run down Ja-Kal's body. He enjoyed the sensation.

Before Ja-Kal could say snap at the two mummies gasping for breath, Nefer-Tina grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Sphinx with a force he never thought she could possess. 

Rath and Armon looked at the spectacle of a frightened Ja-Kal being hauled away. Then, they looked at each other. The room was soon filled with another fit of laughter.


	3. Step Three

Author's Notes: Sorry, this chapter took a little longer to polish up. Enjoy! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Romance is a Dance

Step Three: Join Hands.

Ja-Kal adjusted his shirt for the fifth time that day. Nefer-Tina swatted his hands, and, then, turned her intent eyes back to the instructor. Ja-Kal soon decided that he didn't like this so-called instructor. Anyone that could capture Nefer-Tina's attention must've had some magick at hand.

With a yawn, Ja-Kal turned his vision towards his surroundings. The room was small and dainty. Ja-Kal silently thanked the person that had opened all the windows. He didn't know how he would have survived long if the constant aroma of sweat and perfumes had assaulted his senses the entire session. Only two hours to go. He mentally groaned and turned half his attention to the tall, lean man in the front of the room. 

"Now, the key to dancing is fluidity. Let your body relax in the arms of your partner," the instructor sang, a hint of a Spanish accent gracing his words. 

Ja-Kal snorted. Who in their right mind would let their guard down? 

"Trust your partner. Go on, tell your partner you trust them."

Nefer-Tina turned with a large smile towards Ja-Kal, but, upon seeing his eyes wandering elsewhere, she scowled and punched him on the shoulder. Ja-Kal winced and turned his eyes, questioningly, at Nefer-Tina. 

"Pay attention!" she hissed, threats of greater pain pouring from her expression.

Ja-Kal leaned back in the chair and looked at Nefer-Tina, waiting. "Well?"

With a roll of her eyes, she reiterated what the rest of the group was doing. "Now, say you trust me."

"Are you serious?"

Silence.

Ja-Kal shifted uncomfortably in his seat causing the metal folding chair to squeak. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes. "I trust you, Nefer-Tina."

The words caused Nefer-Tina to flush. Her eyes darted down quickly and then back up. "And, I trust you, Ja-Kal" she replied, softly.

"Our trust for each other is great, Nefer-Tina. Never doubt it." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"But…" she began, a million thoughts clouding her mind. "But, sometimes it seems like you don't."

Ja-Kal titled his head in bewilderment.

Nefer-Tina played with her hands in her lap. "Sometimes, you make me feel like a child—an irresponsible one." She bit her lip, casting a quick upward glance at Ja-Kal's face to see his reaction. Seeing his expression grow dark, she shut her eyes and turned her head away.

Ja-Kal released his hold on Nefer-Tina, recalling his hand back to his side. Her words struck his subconscious.

"Ja-Kal, I…I spoke out of line."

Ja-Kal broke into a sad smile. "No, your words are appreciated. You're right. I have patronized you."

Nefer-Tina's features lit up, melting into a smile. "I would feel the same in your position. There have been some moments when I could have paid more attention."

He shook his head. "You have grown into a mature young lady, Nefer-Tina. Sometimes I still think of you as that young bud, first joining our ranks."

"You thought of Nefer has a 'young bud,' huh?" Nefer-Tina nudged him, winking.

Ja-Kal shot her a weary glance.

"I know what you meant," she giggled.

Ja-Kal nodded. "I'm sure."

The instructor clapped, and claimed the attention of most of the audience. Nefer-Tina grabbed Ja-Kal's hand and squeezed it. 

"Thank you for coming. I'm really glad you came," she responded, with a loving smile. 

Heat rushed to three places in Ja-Kal's body: his hand, his face, and his heart. He welcomed her words with a nod. Maybe these frivolous dance lessons wouldn't be so bad after all?


	4. Step Four

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope I made it worth it. :)

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Romance is a Dance

Step Four: Listen to the rhythm.

"Beautiful! Beautiful, Elisa!" exclaimed the instructor, joyfully, making his rounds to various couples that had continued to dance during the break.

Ja-Kal lay back in his seat, wondering how a single person could possess so much prep. 

Nefer-Tina's image struck his mind. Okay, make that two people.

She was certainly something. Ja-Kal could not deny the wonderful essence that was Nefer-Tina. She brought joy to all.

Ja-Kal watched Nefer-Tina interact with a group of young ladies. Fits of laughter rose from the crowd causing Ja-Kal to smile.

There were on their second to last lesson. Truth be told, he had actually started to enjoy these lessons. Perhaps it was the relaxing atmosphere. But, his mind told him it was something more. 

His eyes wandered over Nefer-Tina's smooth features. When she spoke, her lips always curved into a sly smile. Her eyebrows added to the vivaciousness of her speech, moving up and down with each expression. Her dark brown eyes were always examining, observing, and roaming the scene. She was life itself.

Ja-Kal surprised himself. These were traitorous thoughts.

Besides, he mused, she probably only saw him as a friend. Nefer-Tina was bold. If she truly did find him attractive, she would have long ago made her move, he figured.

A sour smile escaped his lips. 

Yet, her company was so enchanting to him, at times he could not help believing she reciprocated his feelings, ambivalent as they might be. 

Ja-Kal did not know what he truly felt. He dropped his head into his hands, not noticing the gentle figure approaching him.

"You're tired already?" she questioned, a laugh hidden within her words. 

Ja-Kal shook his head. "I was just relaxing."

Nefer-Tina studied his eyes for a moment. Satisfied with her findings, she grabbed Ja-Kal's arm and pulled him up. "Come on! It's time to dance!"

Ja-Kal looked wryly at her, warning, "I don't think this is the best idea…"

Nefer-Tina crossed her arms. "You can't back out now, Ja-Kal. You've learned all the moves. Have some confidence!"

With a quick sigh, Ja-Kal let himself be dragged towards the dance floor. As they entered the area, a new song began, filling the monotonous room with rich, Latin rhythms. 

Not missing a beat, Ja-Kal wrapped a hand around the small of Nefer-Tina's back.

The move sent chills down Nefer-Tina's spine. Her nerves knew only sensations of pleasure, as her skin tingled at the touch.

She mentally shook her head, trying to overcome the sensations assaulting her. Nefer-Tina would not allow herself to destroy her friendship with Ja-Kal because of her hormones.

"Ready?" Ja-Kal asked.

With a grin, Nefer-Tina teased, "Let's see those moves, Ja-Kal."

After shooting her a mock glare, he grabbed her free hand and began to guide her across the dance floor.  

"Good job, Ja-Kal. You haven't stumbled yet."

"Surprised?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't think your skills extended this far," she said, sheepishly.

Ja-Kal moved his hand lower on her back for support as Nefer-Tina extended her upper back towards the ground.

"Tell me, Nefer-Tina, was I your first choice?"

Nefer-Tina swung herself upright, surprised. "First choice?" 

"For these classes," Ja-Kal supplied.

Understanding lit up her eyes, and she let a small laugh escape her lips at her earlier confusion. "Of course."

How could Ja-Kal ever think that he would be a second pick? Nefer-Tina and himself were too close to underrate each other.

Ja-Kal looked so good in his tight, white shirt, Nefer-Tina noted, licking her lips. Something inside her felt good for noticing her attraction towards Ja-Kal. But, Nefer-Tina submerged the feeling under the music. She would pick it apart later. Today, she would dance.

The charioteer moved fluidly with the hunter. Dancing in sweet synchronization, each anticipating the other, they floated around the floor.

Stealing a glance at Ja-Kal's face, she saw he was enjoying himself as well, and smiled. "I'm glad you're having a blast," she quickly blurted before thinking. Her pupils dilated instantly at the shock that hit her rational mind. She braced herself for a firm remark devaluing the entire experience.

"I'm glad I'm having it with you."

Nefer-Tina exhaled, letting go the air she did not know she was holding in. Flashing him a quick smile, she rotated her body around, moving further away as the music commanded her body.

She was enticing him to follow, and he was only happy to oblige. Ja-Kal had only known few moments where he had experienced joy equivalent to this moment. He completely trusted his partner. He felt one with her. And, he wasn't going to allow his rigid logic to mandate his life any longer. Joining hands with Nefer-Tina, he convinced himself that he would follow the people he loved. 

But, Ja-Kal did not know if he loved her. He thought he once knew what love was. He only knew that he loved the moments with Nefer-Tina. Ja-Kal owed it to himself to find out what he truly felt for Nefer-Tina. Ja-Kal surprised himself with the boldness that had suddenly invaded his mind. Whatever was causing this new change, he approved. He felt secure in his decision and free of guilt.

The music suddenly changed, adopting a primeval, tribal beat.

The couples around suddenly stepped closer to their partner, and Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal followed suit, wrapping their arms around each other.

"This is new," Ja-Kal commented, feeling awkward at the change.

Nefer-Tina didn't reply, but continued to dance, savoring the music and the moment. She felt good dancing so close to him. She felt complete. Terrible thoughts rushed at her. If she didn't have Ja-Kal, how different would her life be? How empty would her life be? 

She shook her head to the music and to the thoughts that assailed her. She wouldn't think of that. She would enjoy her last dance classes. She would enjoy the moments when she could speak without bars. She would enjoy an environment that fostered her very essence. She would enjoy Ja-Kal and the emotions that he caused to rip through her stomach and mind. 

Nefer-Tina looked up at Ja-Kal and felt the moment every woman feels when first laying eyes upon the love of their lives. She felt pure bliss.

Gods, she was falling for him.

"I can't do this," she said, escaping Ja-Kal's hold, running out the door.


	5. Step Five

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your patience! This is the final section of RiaD. Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Romance is a Dance

Step Five: Dance.

The room was so packed with bodies and noise that the only individual that noticed the strange scene was Ja-Kal himself.

Quickly collecting himself, he chased after the nimble mummy, examining the room, making sure Enrique or Fabio or whatever his name was didn't witness the abrupt scene.

"Nefer-Tina?" he called out into the chilly evening air. Ja-Kal quickly scanned the area around him. Spotting what appeared to be the charioteer, he walks towards it, calling, "Nefer-Tina, is that you?"

Ja-Kal came up beside Nefer-Tina. She was leaning onto the balcony over looking the harbor.

She looked up at him. "I don't want to dance…"

"What?"

"I shouldn't have forced you to come dance."

Ja-Kal stepped closer to Nefer-Tina, placing his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "Nefer-Tina, this has been one of the best experiences of my life. I know you love to dance. I'm honored that you valued me high enough to share it with me."

She broke away from Ja-Kal's hold, and turned away. "I'm glad you had fun."

Ja-Kal turned Nefer-Tina back around and held her chin. "Don't turn away from me."

Nefer-Tina's eyes were alive with liquid looking up at him. 

"I don't ever want you to turn away from me. You don't have to be ashamed in front of me."

"I'm afraid to dance." She didn't say it, but, regardless, Ja-Kal knew the full intention of her words. She was afraid to dance with him.

"You don't have to be, Nef."

She smiled at the use of his nickname for her. "I don't want something so good to change," she confessed, playing with her hands.

Ja-Kal felt his heart retch itself free of his chest and towards the young woman in front of him. "I was afraid of that as well."

Her eyes widened, and Nefer-Tina found herself seeing the aspect of the hunter she had always loved. But, she couldn't help but ask, "Was?"

Ja-Kal smiled at her coyness. "This experience has been great because I've spent it with you. Your beautiful energy and being have supported me through everything. I can't see myself," he looked deep into her russet eyes, "dancing without you."

Nefer-Tina pulled Ja-Kal towards herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing several shades of red, Nefer-Tina pulled back, biting her lip.

Ja-Kal held out his hand for Nefer-Tina, bestowing upon her a steady gaze of worship. "Don't waste your wonderful features on this dreary sky."

Nefer-Tina took his hand, half expecting something—anything—to betray her, half expecting Ja-Kal to pull into a fiery hold. 

Ja-Kal tightened his grip on Nefer-Tina's hand and began to pull her closer to his body. But, a tart clap filled his ears. 

Nefer-Tina looked up at Ja-Kal, "We should go back to class." A twinkle and a smirk dominated her features. "It's time to dance!"

Ja-Kal laughed to himself as Nefer-Tina pulled him with renewed strength towards the dance hall.

Halfway into the dance floor, Ja-Kal stood erect, and pulled Nefer-Tina towards his frame, meeting eye to eye with her as the music began. Nefer-Tina rewarded him with a wily, seductive smile, and threw her hair back with a firm stroke of her head.

The sumptuous lyrics and rhythm filled the air, entrancing the dancers. The high and low notes alternated, piercing the night. 

Ja-Kal led Nefer-Tina with great care and pride. With fingers entwined, he shifted his weight to the left, beckoning his lady to follow. Each muscle moved in perfect unison, playing the counter of the other. 

As the music reached a rich note, Nefer-Tina broke loose of her partner and sauntered around him, teasing him. She flicked her hair to the side, licking her lips, holding onto him and rubbing her body up against his strong frame.

Ja-Kal fought hard to maintain his cool as Nefer-Tina's tight, smooth leg ran up his side. He grabbed her waist, proving support as she extended her torso away from him. 

Letting go, Nefer-Tina rolled a ways down his arm and into the tight embrace of the other, her thigh following suit. 

The fabric of the couple rubbed against each other, swaying with the powerful, passionate moves.

The wicked dancer shook her waist in voluptuous moves. Ja-Kal came up behind her, holding her in place and took in her fragrance. 

Nefer-Tina smiled, looking at him, and raised her hands in signal. Ja-Kal took firm hold of her torso and raised her body up.

Nefer-Tina threw her head back in ecstasy, stretching her legs and arms as Ja-Kal rotated her around. Suddenly, she felt her support disappear, but she did not fear. Within a few seconds, she was right back in Ja-Kal's embrace. The only thing she could feel was her partner's body in contact with hers, holding her tight. 

Leading Nefer-Tina into the final position, Ja-Kal huskily whispered three words into her ear.

And, the intertwined figures ended their movement with a final, sweet kiss.

THE END.


End file.
